1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screw package comprising a carrier strip and a plurality of screws extending transversely therethrough with the under surface of the screw heads resting against the upper surface of the carrier strip.
2. Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,284 to E. P. Anstett, describes a nailing strip comprising a carrier strip of plastic, for instance, which carrier has recesses to accomodate the nail heads. When the nails are driven in, a washer is punched out from the strip, viz. by means of a punch in the automatic nailing machine. A prerequisite for this punching is that the nail head is so thin that it may be recessed into the carrier strip and that the nail is driven in by a comparatively fast blow without rotary movement. Thus, this teaching may not be adopted for use in connection with screws which have a higher head, and which are driven in with a rotary movement and a comparatively slow axial movement of the screw.